


Kloktober, Oct. 8th: Prophecy or Vacation Time

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [8]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Waited till the last minute for this one, because I couldn’t decide which one to do  lmao. Since I ruined their vacation in a previous prompt, I decided to try Vacation Time again to see what I could come up with.Synopsis: Charles is overworked, we all know that. Dethklok, however? Not as aware. Not even if a doctor tells them, and advises them that this should change, at least temporarily. Burning questions asked and answered in this fic: Can they give Charles a decent vacation? Do they pay taxes? What is a CFO even?TW for brief mentions of mental health re: Charles.
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Kudos: 6





	Kloktober, Oct. 8th: Prophecy or Vacation Time

“I’m telling you he’ll have a breakdown,” the doctor said. 

“So...he’s fine,” Nathan said. 

“No...I specifically said he is not fine,” the doctor replied. 

“Hes can keeps beings the CFOs?” Skwisgaar asked. 

“He doesn’t need to quit,” the doctor said. “He just needs a break. A good few weeks to a month of a vacation-” 

“A month?!” Pickles shouted. “And what the hell do we do for a month?” 

“Whatever you normally do?” the doctor asked, puzzled. 

“I mean...wes don’t wants him to die,” Toki said. “Right?” 

Nathan nodded. “That would suck.” 

“Haves to pays for a funerals,” Skwisgaar said.

“Do our own taxes,” Pickles moaned.

“Do...do we pay taxes?” Nathan asked softly. 

“Everyone pays taxes,” the doctor answered.

“This ams a privates conversations!” Toki cried. “Who even ams yous?!” 

“I...I’m just gonna leave my bill on Mr. Offdensen’s desk,” the doctor said. “And make sure he’s set in his room, and understands that if he keeps working, it will be against all medical advice.” 

“Does whats you must!” Skwisgaar shouted. “Just goes!” 

“So what do we do?” Pickles whined nervously after the doctor left. “We can’t go without a CFO that long, can we?” 

“...reminds me what ams a CFO again?” Toki asked.

“Money guy,” Nathan replied. 

“And that means?” 

Nathan shrugged. “Taxes, apparently. Who fuckin’ knew, right?” 

“Maybes wes give hims a week or twos,” Skwisgaar said. “And then if hes ams better, greats. If nots...wes figures it out then.” 

“Yeah, like in pieces,” Nathan said. “So it doesn’t feel like he’s gone forever.” 

“Wheres does we send him?” Toki pondered. 

Murderface, who had been oddly quiet and observing, nodded. “I know what we do. We each pick a place to schend him, so he gets five weeks away. And it’sch like a present! Cuz we chose where he schould go!” 

“That’s such a good idea!” Pickles said. “Specially since we forgot to get him a birthday gift for the last...uh...seven years? Give or take one?” 

“I gives hims a gift cards every year,” Skwisgaar said. “Yous ams just unthinkings assholes.” 

“What?” Pickles asked. “Since when?” 

“Since he first starteds!” Skwisgaar cried. “I haves a reminder on my calendars. It amn’ts hard.” 

“We’re off-topic!” Nathan growled. “We gotta decide where to send him...” 

\---

“So, I’m being forced to go on vacation?” 

“Yeah,” Nathan replied. 

“And first I’m going to...Sweden?” 

“They wanteds to send you to an Ikeas,” Skwisgaar said. “I convinced thems this was better.” 

“Thank you,” Charles said. “And then-” 

“Florida!” Nathan cheered. “You’re welcome.” 

“Neat,” Charles said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. “Then I go to...New York?” 

“Yeah!” Pickles said. “Good food, good booze, lots of shit to do! Perfect.” 

“I’m giving you the best one,” Murderface said. “A ticket to North Dakota, to Medora! I mean, you’re gonna get driven out there, they don’t have an airport. Rustic, prairie air! They even got a musical, just like a big city!” 

“Uh huh,” Charles nodded. “Have you ever been?” 

“Nah,” Murderface replied. “Too small a place for me.” 

“I gives yous nots a ticket,” Toki said softly, almost sounding nervous. “Buts moneys. So yous can books a ticket wherevers you ams wanting for your last weeks away. I couldn’t thinks of a place to sends you, ams sorry.” 

That stopped him cold. “That’s...perfectly okay, Toki. Thank you.” 

“Bes okay,” Toki said, and wrapped him in a hug. “Have a goods time.” 

“Don’t get too drunk!” Pickles added. 

“Fucks some people, have funs with it,” Skwisgaar smiled. 

“If you get the chance to like, go fishing...way more fun than you’d think,” Nathan said. 

“Eat schome decent food!” Murderface scolded. “Scho damn skinny, livin’ on what? Adderall and coffee and cocaine? Have a sandwich or schomething.” 

“I will...do most of that,” Charles smiled. The odd heavy fog that had settled over him for the past year wasn’t gone, but he could see a bit through it, in the moment. “Thank you all. Honestly. I know the klokateers will look after you while I’m away, but I appreciate your willingness to let me do this.” 

“Plane is waitin’ for ya,” Pickles sniffled. “Get goin’, chief.” 

He could see the tears in their eyes, and nodded. “See you all in five weeks.” 

He didn’t expect it, but they followed him out, and waved at his plane as he flew away. 

There had been worries in his mind, about coming back after this vacation. If he could still do the job. 

But he would come back, and do his best. For them, and the care that they apparently did have for him, somewhere deep in their hearts. 


End file.
